Backyard
The Backyard is an area of Granny's house that was added to the game in Update 1.3. It is the only outside area in the game, and contains various features and items that are required to escape. One thing to note is that dropping items on the grass creates no noise. Description The Backyard contains the Well, the Playhouse, the Guillotine, the Shed, a Chest that can be hidden in, a Bell Alarm, a Door connecting the Backyard and the Dining Room that only Granny can use, and a Window connecting the Backyard and the Dining Room that only the Player can use. The walls around the Backyard are equipped with Barbed Wire. How to Access To access the Backyard, the Player can use either the window in the Dining Room, or the secret tunnel connecting the Basement to the Shed. The door leading to the Backyard is always kept locked and only Granny can use it. However, the Player can walk through it if they make a noise in the Backyard and then enter after Granny reaches where the sound was made. Strategies *Because Granny rarely goes to the Backyard (unless the Player makes a noise there), the Backyard is one of the safest places in the game. There are also 3 hiding places: the Chest, the Playhouse, and the Hidden Tunnel. *To avoid stepping on the Bell Alarm, the Player should walk around the other side of the Guillotine. *If the Player makes a noise, they can choose to hide in the Chest or behind the Playhouse, or escape via the Hidden Tunnel. The player can also choose to escape via the window, but the timing has to be on point. To do this the Player has to make a noise in the Backyard to lure Granny (most often by purposely stepping on the bell alarm and then subsequently dropping an object) and jump through the window right when Granny opens the door. If the player wishes to do this, they should escape the Backyard quickly, because after inspecting the Backyard for a few moments, Granny will go back to the Dining Room and subsequently, the ground floor. Trivia *Granny will make 2''' door noises before she enters the '''Backyard, but only if it is her first time using the door (as she appears to struggle with the door). However, if she uses the door a 2nd time, she won't struggle. But due to this door being locked, she will struggle with it most of the time. *If an item randomly disappears, or glitches into or through a wall, it will usually be found next to the Well. This has most commonly been known to happen with the container that contains the Screwdriver. This also commonly happens with the Numbered Padlock on the Main Door. *Granny will not normally come out here unless noise is made. However, she has occasionally been known to come out for no apparent reason. *When in the Backyard, crickets can be heard. They can only be heard here, and during the Ending cutscene. *Sometimes, if the Player crouches behind the Well, Granny (character) might not see them. However, this isn't recommended as you will most likely be spotted, due to the limited surface area of the Well. *You can hide behind the Playhouse, because Granny usually can't see them, but this is not recommended Category:Rooms Category:Ground Floor Category:Version 1.3